


too soon

by smiley_5434



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Just not here, well technically there is comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiley_5434/pseuds/smiley_5434
Summary: i remember seeing "can you imagine how painful it was for than to help zag knowing that once he got out he might never come back" somewhere i don't remember and going "... can you imagine"
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	too soon

Three to twenty seven. 

A new record, for him. 

His laughter rings in your ears like an alarm, and he’s running to you again. Another beating heart passed from your hands to his, and your fingertips just barely touch. Another snarky remark, all charm and no bite, cuts through the ambience and he turns away. 

The clicking of doors, the shifting of gates, and the fading pitter patter of footsteps. 

You would like to imagine that his warmth lingers for just a bit longer, that your hands could share just a little bit more heat before he leaves. Again. 

Now, you look at the trail of ashes he always leaves in his wake and, all at once, you start to wonder. 

Has he grown up all too fast? 

Was he so prepared to leave his world behind? 

To leave you behind? 

And you start to regret. 

And everything had happened all too soon.

**Author's Note:**

> first fic? yea. hope it was halfway decent  
> anyways there wasn't enough angst in the hades tag so i put it there


End file.
